


The Faunians: First Contact, Third Base.

by Avopo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Aliens, Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Futanari on Male, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Multi Penis, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Transformation, multi breast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avopo/pseuds/Avopo
Summary: Sapient humanoid aliens have finally made contact. They are peaceful, and eager to form an alliance. The only cultural turbulence is that these beings have never considered the ideas of modesty or chastity. But in the nameof peace, human culture will have to adjust.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Epilogue: First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mankind gets a signal from the stars, intelligent alien life. We were prepared for war, we were prepared for diplomacy. We didn't expect this.

Life changed drastically for the human race when we finally made contact with an alien race. At first it was simple mathematical sequences, a universal language to show a conscious intent to the signal. So we signaled back likewise. With the heading that provided they were able to communicate directly. It was a bit confused for a while, some unintelligible words, some strange music. Until we heard some familiar music. Johnny B Goode came from their radio transmission, they'd found the Voyager record. Between it and regular radio contact they were able to get a grasp of a few human languages before their ships arrived, ambassadors landing simultaneously at several points of the globe. 

Their ship in America landed in the California desert, a safe distance from a major city. They looked like flying saucers, really, but as big as a stadium. When a departure ramp lowered we got our first good look at them. There were three, the ambassador and additional translators. They were mostly humanoid, the shortest being six feet tall, all of blue skin with hair of cool colors so dark they were nearly black, and eyes of green. Their ears were long and pointed, and each had a pair of thin fleshy antennae. They had slender curving builds, the curves most pronounced on the ambassador, and a total lack body hair and sported different tattooed makings which was clear since all of them were completely naked. Live reporters lauded the diplomatic move of arriving naked to show they were unarmed and peaceful, but really this was their preferred state of dress. The Faunians ambassador was a striking figure, generously curving body, gravity defying D cup breasts, and a penis which hung soft to mid thigh. When the American ambassador offered his hand in greeting, she pulled him into a deep tongue kiss, and her penis became conspicuously erect for the remainder of the event. They answered questions, and stated their peoples wishes to, in essence, make friends as a species. They offered us technology that pushed us centuries ahead in development. They offered cures to most known diseases, endlessly replenishable ways to produce and store power, and the secret to faster than light travel. Their people had colonized dozens of planets and were disappointed in the prospect of the only sapient life on them being themselves. 

The Faunians had developed much of this technology from necessity, their population being prone to over inflation. Their people were largely hermaphroditically fertile, sexually viable from a young age, had a short gestation period, and contrary to most rapidly reproducing species, an average life expectancy of 100 Earth years. When they got interplanetary colonization down, they did away with any notion of celibacy, and therefore modesty. They cracked their own genome so wide open that their bodies were tailor made to their preference. They only wore clothes when necessary, eager to show their carefully crafted bodies. Their tattoos marked their preferred pounouns, position, and very specific fetishes. In their culture, sexual needs were so openly accepted that, if the urge arose, they would find the nearest willing partner to couple with. If a responsive partner was not found, they would masturbate as needed, wherever they were. 

The Faunians understood consent well enough. Their antennae gave them a kind of low level telepathy, reading mood. If the object of their attention showed apprehension, conflict or other negative reaction, they moved on. It was a little more of a free for all on their planets and space crafts, but humans were given full warnings and gave consent before visiting. On primarily human colonies, we still had to loosen up a bit, but Faunians and those bearing certain Faunian tattoos were given some allowances. 

It's not like we didn't give them anything back aside from a little strange. We gave them a lot of home convenience appliances mostly. They'd never thought to invent the clothes washing machine, seldom as they wore clothes. And our clothing was very popular with them. A lot of what they wore was what we considered fetish wear, or skimpy clothing they modified to cover even less. They liked sleeves, and boots. It had become a popular outfit for Faunians to wear what amounted to a reverse swimsuit 

Tourism was big to Faunian communities among those who were especially eager to throw off human shackles of modesty, and the Faunians were happy for new people to play with. The body modifications became a popular addition to human society. Most people had some fat removed or just moved, added a cup size or a couple inches. The more adventurous were testing limits, and adding whatever they could. In some of the more Faunian districts of cities humans could be walking around with breasts of impossible sizes, in sets of more than two, grey sweatpants hugging dicks of all sizes, shapes, and quantities. Anyone presenting male had an even chance of having a vagina, and a quarter of the population seemed to pregnant. Humans often ended up modified to lay inert eggs if they hung out with Faunians a lot. We might be down for all the fun bits, but maybe not adopting the Faunian lifestyle of raising a few dozen children. But the Faunians culture was so sex positive the eggs could be any size, hardness, or texture. 

So we had intergalactic travel and the ability to bypass just about any biological issues we might have. And the Faunians got niche tech to make their lives more convenient. It seems insignificant by comparison but it was affecting their culture significantly already. Faunian fashion exploded once we have them washing machines, and it actually seemed worth putting effort into making clothing. And the media we gave them access to included pornograpy, which they never thought of since they just had sex all the time, but man did they love it. It was all most of them watched, but as a result the plots were actually getting pretty good. A Faunian drama brought new definitions to the term 'tear jerker". 

We all thought alien contact would be a kind of invasion, or a Utopian new dawn. And it was a little bit of both, but not either. In the end it played out like a really kinky hentai that took over the world. But it worked. Humanity was an intergalactic civilization, and between the sapient races there was peace. With benefits


	2. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wakes up after a blackout bender weekend to find he got himself altered. But since it's Monday morning he'll have to figure out his new body on the fly.

I was dosed. I think. I was pretty drunk. But I distinctly remember being a man yesterday. It might have been one of those getting a tattoo when you get blackout drunk type situations. 

I usually sleep in just a pair of boxer briefs. So when I looked down at myself when I wobbled shutting off my alarm, I saw tits. Huge tits too. I later found out they were NN cups, which I didn't even realize was a size until I had to buy a bra. I grabbed them and bounced them a few times. My red hair, a bit longer now, spilled over the tops of them. I ripped the sheets away, hoping that I wasn't missing anything.

It wasn't missing. It wasn't fitting properly in my underwear anymore. My boxer briefs were soaked and sticky, and I would have seen it right away if giant boobs hadn't blocked my view. It was as thick as my wrist, which was admittedly thinner now, but still, and a bit over a foot long, and my balls filled the front of my boxers. Freed from the sheets and sitting up, it tapped against my tits.

The thought crossed my mind, and what started as a passing fancy became a need. I grabbed my breasts and parted them, wrapping the soft flesh around my swollen cock. It was already pretty slick, it seems like I came a lot in my sleep, so it slid smoothly between them. I leaned forward, sliding my breasts up and down my dick, loving the sensation of that warm soft skin. I was surprised that I enjoyed the sensation of a dick between my tits almost as much. I watched the shiny pink tip appear and disappear just below my chin, precum beading at the tip each time it pushed through and I couldn't resist. I leaned forward farther letting a few inches stick up above my breasts and took it into my mouth. I don't if my cum changed or if my tongue did but I'd never tasted anything so sweet and rich. I bent further now, rocking my body against the thick length, taking the tip to the back of my throat. My gag reflex was gone, and there's no way I was this flexible before. It didn't take long for me to cum, and as I shot thick sweet ropes of cum down my throat it was too much to swallow. I pulled the still spurting length free, filling my mouth before spraying free all over my face, breasts, and bed.

I looked at the clock and realized that I still had to go to work today. New body or not, I had bills to pay. You have no idea how hard it was to take a quick shower. I ran soap over new inviting curves and while going through the standard thorough cock and ball scrub, found something new between my legs. I had a pussy. I had a nice new virgin pussy to play with and a bus to catch in 30 minutes. I'm a beacon of willpower really, when I'm out of sick days and desperately need to keep my job anyway. I found a white punk band t-shirt that fit me okay, and a kilt from the time I went to the Ren Faire. My tits filled up so much of the shirt that it didn't quite cover my belly button. The kilt served well as a skirt and I didn't even bother trying to find underwear that fit. I'd just have to be wary of strong winds, and keep my stuff in my lunch bag. 

I made it onto the bus on time. Getting back to my routine was restoring some normality. I dropped into my usual spot with a bit more bounce than usual. I could feel eyes on me. I pulled out my phone and started to distract myself, though I found myself opening a private browser tab unconsciously. I didn't get to typing anything in the window before I felt hands on me. Not an impersonal shoulder touch, someone had climbed under my skirt and grabbed my dick. I looked down to see the man who had been sitting across from me, head hidden under the cloth. I let out a moan as I felt the tip slide into his mouth. He was sucking me off without so much as a hello. And it felt amazing. I thought blowing myself was good but it was clearly the difference between getting a hand job and jerking off. I couldn't find it in me to object. And the man disappeared further into my skirt as I felt the full exaggerated length go down his throat. I don't know how but he managed to take the full length, and when I felt his tongue on my balls, I came harder than I ever had before. I locked myself legs around his head, my hips bucking against his face as I poured cum right into his stomach. When I released him he backed away, and I saw the last couple inches full free from his mouth before slapping back down under my skirt.

"You don't happen to eat pussy too?" I asked, still incredibly turned on

"Next stop is mine, sorry" he said, wiping his lips and looking out the window.

I took note of where I was and realized mine was the stop after that. Probably shouldn't start anything I couldn't finish. But two orgasm before work only seemed to leave me more horny than before. I hadn't gotten a chance to try the pussy yet, and I was worried that I was leaving a damp patch on the skirt.

I got out at my stop and made my way into the office. I clicked in, punching my PIN into the tablet which took a picture of my new face, and went to my desk to start working.

"Tom?" I heard behind me, and I whipped around to see my work friend Paul

"Oh, hey Paul. Yeah it's me… wild weekend…."

He stood by my desk, a youngish guy in good shape dressed in the proper khakis, button up dress shirt and tie. I could see he was really trying to maintain eye contact, but his eyes kept dropping to my chest. I looked down at my too tight t-shirt just now in the fluorescent lights that the fabric was slightly transparent. I adjusted my skirt, realizing that I still sat splay legged out of habit and wasn't sure if I was peeking out

"It's uh, a good look" he said

"I'm still getting used to it" I responded

I caught myself staring now, my eyes drawn automatically to the front of his pants. Was he getting hard? I searched for an outline in the light tan slacks, but he not that casually folded his hands together, not used to being visually undressed

He mumbled something about getting back to work and wandered off. Once I was able to plug back in to the routine of my job, I pretty much forgot about the changes and distractions of the day. It wasn't until break that my mind was allowed to wander. I usually brought up a browser window to browse funny videos and memes. But I found myself automatically trying to open up some porn. Web blockers stopped me so I opened up the browser on my phone.

And then my boss showed up, Ms. Taylor. She was a middle aged woman, kind of a short stout build, a little heavy set, mousey hair in a bun, skirt suit. She stood next to my desk taking me in for a moment.

"Mr… Ms Carter?" she inquired

I put the phone down and turned to her. "Yeah, that's me" I looked down at my tits and shrugged "I guess Ms is good now" I wondered if I should start going by Tommie.

She looked at me, and then my phone which was still playing hardcore pornography. Whoops. I turned it over.

"Ms Carter, we do have company policies regarding these types of modifications"

"Sorry I never really read them. Didn't really apply till now"

"Hm. Report to my office, we need to discuss them."

I followed her there, my heart racing. The job wasn't amazing but I still needed it. I really hoped I hadn't fucked it up on a bender weekend. I closed the door door behind us as we entered her office.

"Lock it, please." she said, quietly

I raised an eyebrow but depressed the button with a soft click that immediately changed my boss's behavior. She relaxed like she'd just dropped a 50lb jacket off her shoulders and pulled a couple of pins from her blonde hair that spilled free. She unzipped her skirt and turned after it fell, revealing a semi hard on that hung to her knees.

"Thank God someone else in this department went to the clinic. I keep having to go all the way to shipping to get my dick wet. So, where do you want it?" She asked in a more casual tone than I'd ever heard from her

"I'm starting to think I'm not familiar with company policies at all." I said, staring.

"Oh, I figured we'd discuss it once we got started. With the tattoo I figured we'd get right to it."

"I have a tattoo?" I asked in surprise.

She gave me a look, and then walked up to me and placed a finger on a spot below my navel the shirt didn't quite cover. I looked down, but all I could see was my own breasts. I leaned forward, pressing my tits a little flatter to see where the finger was planted. Dark blue ink made a curling hook symbol just under my bellybutton.

"That's an Ipsum. It means the person it's on-"

"Gives open consent as needed.." I responded. I hung out with Faunians, and I knew a couple with the mark.

"Don't you take the bus? Did you get all the way here without being fucked?"

"A guy did suck my dick. I'm still adjusting to all this. I had kind of crazy weekend and woke up this morning morning with tits I couldn't see my tattoo past and a vagina I have barely even touched yet"

"Wait.. Do you have a virgin pussy?" I could see her dick go from half chub to rock hard in seconds.

"I mean, technically I haven't even masturbated with it yet"

And then I was on the desk, and my skirt was flying up before I was sure how I got there. I looked down to see Ms. Taylor kneeling between my legs. She cupped my balls, and lifted then, tracing the fingers of her other hand along my slit, the light touch making me shudder.

"Beautiful" she murmured. And then dove in face first.

It was intense. I don't know if it was pussies in general or if mine was especially sensitive from being virginal or custom made, but I could barely keep my head on. I collapsed back on the desk as her tongue traced every detail, and I learned just how important the clit was. I could only writhe on the desk as she worked, one of my hands unconsciously reaching up my shirt to grope my own breast, teasing my nipples. I could feel the orgasm building already, when she latched onto my clit. She sucked at it as her tongue worked twirling around it, flicking across it, and as the building tension felt like I'd pop, the orgasm released all that tension in a breaking wave. My body arched, my dick twitched with precum running from the tip, and my pussy pulsed. And she kept going, her tongue furiously lapping at my cunt. Before the first orgasm totally passed, another wave crested and broke. When she finally stopped I fell back against the desk. So that was multiple orgasms. I worked hard to regain my breath, watching my breasts heave as I panted. My breath caught as Ms Taylor's fingers probed inside me briefly. As she stood up, her cock dripping, she lifted her fingers, showing the clear thick wetness coating them, a thick strand connecting them.

"Look how wet you are." she purred

I just nodded, I couldn't take my eyes off her dick, my legs just spread on their own. She unbuttoned her jacket and put it on the chair as I waited, and then her blouse, no bra beneath it. I tried to take my shirt off. I got stuck. Then I remembered that women always do that differently, and tried again starting from the bottom, and got the t shirt up over my head. I hadn't realized how hard my nipples had gotten. I looked back up at my boss all stripped down. She'd kept a mostly natural look. Her breasts were a natural C cup with maybe a little more perk than usual for her age. She bore some subtle tan lines that suggested they were from before the dick was installed from way it hugged her thighs under her tangerine sized balls. Her cock was bigger than mine, thicker. It was intimidating, I was a virgin there still. But I still wanted it more than anything.

"Now," she said moving between my legs "About company policy"

I lifted my balls as she moved the tip into place. I braced myself on the desk and she pushed in hard. It was like I was being torn in half, but only for a fraction of a second, and then all that pressure was pleasure, and I let out a loud moan before I found Ms Taylor's hand over my mouth.

"Company policy, Ms Carter, is that modified individuals with increased sexual needs are free to do so, suggesting they find a private space or a public restroom and keep the noise down" she spoke close to my ear. "And try not to make a mess"

While she spoke her hips kept moving, starting a steady slow rhythm. I half heard her because there was a huge cock being driven into my virgin pussy. I tried to keep quiet when her hand was removed but every breath came out as a moan. She was still working half the length in. Her thrusts were becoming more aggressive and each one went deeper. When I found the cognizance to prop myself on my elbows she was driving in the last few inches and I could see my stomach bulging from the size of the cock inside me. I saw my cock was running like leaky faucet, slinging trails of precum and all at once I was cumming again, I was losing sense of anything other than the cock inside me. She leaned forward and sucked on my nipple and I came again. And then she started cum, and the orgasm I'd been approaching ramped up. All that wonderful full feeling was increased as she started to gush one thick rope after another after another, filling me deeper than dick seemed able to reach even and my stomach ballooned up. I came so hard my dick joined in, and the familiar firework blast of a male orgasm joined the body shaking vaginal orgasm. I blacked out.

When I came back around Ms Taylor was still inside of me and I looked like I was halfway through a pregnancy.

"Back with us Ms Carter?"

I nodded a little blearily.

"Good. I need to get back to work. Remember what I said about company policy?"

I blinked a few times. And then she scooted a small empty trash bin between us

"Try not to make a mess. I suggest you try kegels for this kind of situation."

She slid out of me and I pushed a hand against my slit which was a bit tender. I was able to keep most of it in as I squatted over the can on wobbly legs, and released. I knew it felt like a lot but to see it all pouring out of my, watching my belly shrink back down, half filling the can. When the pressure was mostly gone, I still looked a little fatter than before. I pressed against the bulge and another gush of cum poured out of me.

"I must have filled your womb pretty good" she nibbled my ear and kissed my neck "Maybe you'll get pregnant"

I was surprised that turned me on. My dick perked up again. I turned to my boss for a little more but she was already getting dressed again. She nodded her head toward a box of tissues we hadn't knocked off the desk

"You came all over yourself" She said, wiping a few drops off her chest and licking her fingers clean before buttoning her blouse.

I did my best to clean up before pulling the shirt and skirt back on, still a little wobbly from the orgasms. The boss was back at her desk typing away at something.

"I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day, but if the need arises, the 4th floor bathrooms are good for large stalls. Or you can always try Shipping. Look for Tony." She explained off handedly.

"Thanks. Uh. See you later" I said

"Damn right you will"

I left the office and headed back to my desk. It looks like I spent a while on there… On the clock… Nice. I started to get back to work, and I'm sure I was doing it but my head was elsewhere. Between tasks I looked around the office a bit and lifted the bottom of my shirt enough to make sure the tattoo showed. I sat slightly angled so anyone adjacent or passing by. I continued to work like that for a couple hours, but nobody said anything, and by lunch I was getting a little frustrated. I decided I needed to stop off in shipping.


End file.
